starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Joshua Karn
Biography Early Life Joshua Karn was born in 70 BBY. It is not certain what planet his homeworld is, as shortly after he was born, his parents left the system as the star was going to go supernova. They journeyed to Coruscant. There, Joshua was taken by the Jedi Order to begin studying the ways of the Force. His parents were concerned about this and wanted to see him, but they were barred from entering the Temple. Karn would never see his parents again, as they were killed in a violent accident. He joined a class of younglings and began to learn the ways of the Force, thrilled that his powers now had not only an explanation, but a way of being expanded upon and enhanced. He decided that he was going to be one of the greatest swordsman that the Order had seen, and trained extensively with the lightsaber. He faced an uphill challenge there, since he wanted to master all the known forms of combat. Joshua wasn't letting his studies of the Force itself, or his studies of how to manipulate his environment with the Force fall slack either. A dedicated student, many thought that he would either become a defender of the Light Side, or have a tremendous fall from grace and become a powerful Darksider. Many in the Order kept a close eye on him, to make sure that they'd be able to sense even the slightest of changes in Joshua's alignment in the Force. When Joshua got older, he was chosen as a padawan by Master Nylus Vane. Vane was a Battlemaster, and Joshua's abilities as a swordsman would grow exponentially under his tutelage. He continued to train with him and learn under him. When Joshua was twenty-two, in 48 BBY, he and his master were sent to a planet in the Outer Rim Territories on a mission. Karn acquitted himself well on his first mission for the Jedi Order. Other missions came then and Joshua completed each one with ease, learning more and more of the Force through each one. He grew and matured and at the age of twenty-six, in 42 BBY, he was made a Jedi Knight. By this time he had proficiency in almost every known style of lightsaber combat, and mastery of Ataru and Soresu Life as a Jedi Knight Joshua didn't consider his training over now that he'd achieved the rank of a Jedi Knight. He continued to train, wanting to completely master the Force. He would spend hours in the library at the Jedi Temple, soaking up as much knowledge as possible. He was also sent on more missions, usually peacekeeping and negotiation missions. Slowly he gained more and more respect within the Jedi Order and there was talk that whoever was assigned to him as a padawan would get one of the most thorough training that a Jedi could get. He also continued to work on his lightsaber skills and when he was assigned a padawan, he began to instruct the person in everything he knew. As he continued to train, Karn worked on his own philosophy of the Force. In essence, he embraced the Potentium theory of the Force and worked within the Order to try to reconcile the two. What time was not spent with his first padawan was spent working on literature that would defend the Potentium theory and allow those believers of the theory to return to the fold. However, a compromise could not be reached. Karn allowed the thoughts and ideas of the theory to foster in his mind, not wanting to risk his standing in the Order over the theory. He had seen what had happened to those who had come outright and made the theory their own and he did not want that for himself. He had come to realize that there were extremely powerful forces at work in the galaxy and that he was in a unique position to defend against them. He decided that he would fade into the shadows when it came to the Potentium theory. He could work within the Order to slowly make it more acceptable. After thinking things through, he felt that he would be able to affect a number of things from the shadows, opting to work behind the scenes as opposed to being more overt. His padawan wasn't too thrilled by this, as it meant that Joshua was more inclined to remain at the Temple now, than to go out and do missions for the Council and the Order. But he knew that he had a lot to learn and that Joshua was one of the best Jedi to learn it from. So he kept his opposition to Karn's new way of doing things a little less vocal than he would have otherwise. Over time the padawan progressed. Joshua had not chosen a padawan who was fresh out of a batch of younglings, but one who was older and who's master had perished due to sickness. Because of that, the padawan had been content with allowing his time to come. In 38 BBY, the padawan went through the trials and became a Jedi Knight, making Joshua Karn a Jedi Master. Category:Jedi OrderCategory:Mirrodin